Redención
by Georgina G. Miller
Summary: Un hombre joven esta por contraer matrimonio cuando una carta de una vieja conocida le hace volver quince años atrás, lo que le hace dudar seguir con lo planeado o buscar a un amor del pasado para conocer de una vez por todas cual fue su destino luego de despedirse mientras escapaba de la turbulenta Argentina de los años setenta.
1. Chapter 1

Un hombre joven esta por contraer matrimonio cuando una carta de una vieja conocida le hace volver quince años atrás, lo que le hace dudar seguir con lo planeado o buscar a un amor del pasado para conocer de una vez por todas cual fue su destino luego de despedirse mientras escapaba de la turbulenta Argentina de los años setenta.

Antes de todo

La conocí en Buenos Aires una tarde de verano, yo escapaba de la locura que encerraba Londres y ella me esperaba para terminar de enloquecer mi vida allí. Había desaparecido de la tierra por días, fui un enigma para toda mi familia, me volví bestia por culpa de mi éxtasis juvenil y allí, en el país del fin del mundo, el destino me deparaba su venganza.

Para ese entonces tenía veinte años, un pasado oscuro, un presente trágico y la melancolía de un viejo cerca de la muerte. Ella tan solo era una bailarina que deseaba triunfar, la hija de…, una soñadora enamorada de París y de las oportunidades que la juventud traía. La ignorancia nos haría sufrir de la peor manera, al no saber que el amor, tan fuerte como era, podía llegar a herir tanto cómo la locura y la maldad….maldad de ambos y los de afuera, aquellos que nos miraban cómo si fuésemos a morir el próximo día, cómo si no fuéramos a levantarnos al día siguiente; y de cierta manera era cierto.

Bailamos juntos nuestro amor en París, nuestro amor al ritmo del tango, escapando de todos nuestros miedos, de nuestras responsabilidades, de los lazos de sangre y de la mente humana, de la ambición y de la locura.

La vuelta a casa fue aún peor, nos perdimos por unos instantes, fuimos efímeros y morimos al día siguiente, resucitando después, listos para despertar y morir nuevamente al acabar el día y renacer junto al alba.

Las noches de heroína y cocaína fueron nuestro refugio de la muerte lenta, porque nos matábamos más rápido, porque castigamos nuestros cuerpos, nuestras mentes.

Las noches solitarias eran las peores, en las que me preguntaba qué era lo que estábamos haciendo… ¿por qué habíamos decidido morir?

Pero recordé entonces que yo no era quién había decidido morir, eran ellos quienes querían matarme…entonces ¿por qué lo hizo ella? ¿Por qué seguía a mi lado si todo nos separaba? Si yo era una espina que se hundía hasta matarla. Descubrí entonces que era lo que escondía su mente, sus sentimientos que no se unían a su cabeza, su corazón que no se conectaba con ella. Sus deseos de perfección iba más ella de ser la mejor en algo, había decidido autodestruirse…junto a mí.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un hombre joven esta por contraer matrimonio cuando una carta de una vieja conocida le hace volver quince años atrás, lo que le hace dudar seguir con lo planeado o buscar a un amor del pasado para conocer de una vez por todas cual fue su destino luego de despedirse mientras escapaba de la turbulenta Argentina de los años setenta._

Capitulo 1: La Carta.

Había sobrevivido a tantas tragedias que una más tal vez no hiciera la diferencia, solo sabía que tenía que respirar profundamente y pensar con la cabeza en frío. No pueden tomarse buenas decisiones con impulso ni miedo, eso lo había aprendido tantos años atrás, ahora debía repetirse nuevamente.

Tenía puesto el traje, era una de las primeras pruebas y faltaban tres meses para que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia que me uniría en matrimonio con una de las hijas de mi madre, una amiga de la infancia que había decidido dejar Londres después de que su padre fuera transferido a España. Me miraba en el espejo como si fuera la primera vez que me probaba un smoking que estaba destinado a unirme en matrimonio, para ese entonces mi mente había borrado todo lo sucedido años antes y mi corazón también.

Mi mente y mi corazón le pertenecían a una sola mujer aunque no era la única que había pasado por mi vida pero así lo había decidido. Porque aunque, por ese entonces, no pudiera recordar más de una que había marcado mi vida, nunca había sentido con tanta intensidad el deseo compartir con una mujer mi vida como con Nifa, entonces no tenía rastros de dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Hasta que una carta llego la misma tarde en que me probaba por segunda vez el traje que usaría en mi casamiento, el que me uniría a la persona que amaba pero esa maldita carta me nombro a otra que también había amado con locura y el recuerdo de ella me llevo a otra que me consumió por mucho tiempo.

Con solo mirar el origen de la carta y el nombre de su autora me basto para que mi conciencia no siguiera bloqueando esos años, aunque casi siempre la recordaba cuando visitaba París o escuchaba una de las canciones que amaba bailar. Pero eso no podría seguir porque iba a casarme y que mi cabeza y mi corazón me recordaran a una persona que ya no existía no ayudaba a que siguiera sin culpa con los planes de casamiento.

La carta había hecho un viaje demasiado largo y me pregunte si no se había perdido por años, si sería la respuesta que había esperado pero que fue hace tanto que me había cansado de esperar. Había sido envida por Irene Ral desde Buenos Aires, su letra caligráfica no la había visto en ninguna otra persona, tenía su toque personal como todos los miembros de esa familia que me habían adoptado en uno de los momentos más críticos y también, en cierto modo, me habían traicionado. Así que no sabía que sentir respecto a esa familia, si gratitud por haberme aceptado por sobre todos los problemas que traía o sentir un profundo rencor por cómo me habían usado, como si fuera un títere. Pero con el paso del tiempo no sentí más que decepción, por todo lo ocurrido y por no haber encontrado una familia como aquella después de tanto tiempo. Pero ya había decidido que era hora de sentar cabeza y dejar de vivir de recuerdos y esperanzas de un retorno que nunca llegaría…pero si había llegado una carta.

Maldita sea la hora en que se había inventado el papel y la correspondencia pero posiblemente la carta me respondiera las dudas que me carcomieron durante todos estos años, tal vez sea una salida a todas las incertidumbres que tuve desde que deje Buenos Aires para nunca más volver. Porque esa familia si me había traído tanta incertidumbre a mi vida pero solo una certeza: jamás volvería a Buenos Aires. Entonces decidí abrirla en privado, por lo que la deje en un bolsillo en el interior de mi chaqueta, esperando a la noche para leerla sin público porque desde que empezamos los preparativos de la boda lo último que había tenido era intimidad. Y no quería tener que explicarle a alguien cual era mi conexión con una familia porteña o porque me escribía una mujer cuando estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio.

Salí rumbo a la oficia de mi padre para almorzar con él y mi madre. Ambos estaban contentos porque por fin su único hijo había decidido formalizar una relación…se terminaba una de las peores etapas para ellos. No planeaba ni de chiste decirle que la señora Ral me había escrito, si mi madre escuchaba el apellido de esa familia se volvería loca lo cual me pareció una ironía porque hace un tiempo se había esmerado con que yo fuera parte de ella. Mi madre no había cambiado nada desde ese entonces, seguía siendo una mujer controladora y me hacía dudar si de verdad las personas aprendían de sus errores, por otra parte mi padre no era más que una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Diagnosticado con un cáncer de pulmón se consumió más rápido con la quimioterapia y la depresión que con el cigarrillo durante años.

Los salude como acostumbrara, ayude a mi madre a sentarse acercándole el asiento y mire a mi padre a los ojos vacíos, sabía que estaba peor que nunca y por esa razón, de manera inconsciente, había decidido casarme por fin, así que no solo quería compartir mi vida con la mujer que amaba sino también quería que mi padre muriera sabiendo que su único hijo ya se había convertido en un hombre capaz de formar una familia y ser la cabeza de la misma, sin monstruos detrás que lo persigan. Hablamos durante todo el almuerzo sobre todo lo que iba a heredar, además de los negocios de mi padre, los de mi futuro esposa y tal vez un plus de lo que mi suegro me delegara. Al fin, era un hombre hecho y derecho, sin espinas en el camino o un rencor a mí mismo, sin problemas que me persiguieran hasta donde fuera, era un hombre libre.

Pero aunque quisiera decir que de verdad era un hombre libre, no podía quitarme de la cabeza la carta que estaba en mi bolsillo interno. Tenía miedo de averiguar que contenía, pero a la vez necesitaba saber qué cosas tenía para decirme la señora Ral tantos años después. No pensaba volver porque no me quedaba nada allá pero por alguna razón la carta había sido enviada quince años después.

La cena fue tan monótona como la vida que llevamos desde que volvimos a Londres después de que mi padre pudiera recuperarse de una crisis financiera que lo había llevado a la mismísima miseria y nos había arrastrado con él hasta el fin del mundo para encontrar una salida rápida y segura. Desde ese entonces todo se basaba en almuerzos en restaurantes de lujo y reuniones con personas influyentes, encuentros con mujeres jóvenes cuyos padres buscaban un buen partido para casarlas y visitas a las familias más adineradas del país. Pero nada de eso había servido para que consiguiera una prometida que quisiera unirse a la familia Ackerman y no era por la mala fama del padre de familia sino por los secretos a voces que se divulgaban sobre mí, Levi Ackerman el monstruo que devora los corazones de las jóvenes hasta provocarles la muerte. Con el tiempo los rumores fueron pereciendo pero seguían latentes los mitos sobre mi persona y a una nueva generación le parecía sumamente interesante, como consecuencia nunca faltaron las invitaciones a los encuentros en los que alguna joven confesara su amor a lo que creía que era yo.

Pero ninguna había llamado mi atención lo suficiente como para ilusionarla con una posible relación, hasta ahora.

-¿Hablaste con Nifa sobre los últimos preparativos de la boda? Me pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa en el rostro, su futura nuera la llenaba de alegría.

-Solo le falta la última prueba del vestido y que solo falta que llegue la fecha.

-¿Nervioso?- pregunto mi padre con los ojos tan vacíos como los que recordaba a mi juventud.

Le respondí con una negación y mantuvimos la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, recordando la misma situación hace unos años atrás en la que nuestro futuro se encontraba en juego, en mis manos y en las de una joven que se convertiría en mi esposa. Y mi madre lo adivinó porque rompió el silencio contando una anécdota sobre los preparativos de su boda con mi padre.

En esos instantes esperaba que la noche terminara para irme a mi casa para abrir la carta que estaba en mi bolsillo, quemándome la piel porque necesitaba ver la letra de esa mujer y el mensaje que contenía dentro. Necesitaba saber de quién me hablaría esta vez, si me nombraría los lugares que había visitado este tiempo y las personas que había conocido. Así la recordaba y así la quería recordar porque para este tiempo ella debía tener más de ochenta años y seguramente había muerto.

La noche transcurrió al igual que todas, como las cenas intermitentes de siempre y sin nada de emoción, nada de subir la voz ni risas o sonrisas escondidas, nada de rubor natural en las mejillas por los comentarios ni risas escandalosas o comentarios inocentes…solo una cena más de tantas. Me despedí de mis padres, bese la mano de mi madre, un "truco" que había aprendido para dar cariño a la mujer amada en público y abrace a mi padre sintiendo sus huesos y dándome cuenta de la pérdida de peso.

Cuando llegue a mi casa las luces ya estaban encendidas y mi perro pastor alemán me recibió con un ladrido y su típico baile de bienvenida. La casa estaba vacía como siempre pero en poco tiempo no sería así, me casaría y tendría hijos con ella porque esa era la obligación de los herederos, tener más herederos de perpetúen el apellido familiar y la riqueza de la familia. Porque el deber se antepone al amor y el amor no lo puede todo, me habían dicho una vez…una mujer sabia cuya carta todavía se encontraba en mi bolsillo. La saque y vi el sobre blanco, papel elegante y estampilla que indicaba su destino, la letra caligráfica de Irene Ral siempre presente en mi memoria y su mensaje que me sacudiría mi realidad se encontraban allí:

Mi estimado joven Ackerman, le escribo para contarles maravillosas nuevas noticias, mi querida nieta Petra ha vuelto y pregunta sobre su presencia. Con motivo de su vuelta deseo invitarlo a la fiesta de bienvenida que estamos organizando en su honor y tenerlo como un invitado especial.


End file.
